


【火影】Real

by Chavela



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Reality, Gen, Infinite Tsukuyomi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 12:15:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18940735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chavela/pseuds/Chavela
Summary: 如果我们现在存在的世界就是无限月读





	【火影】Real

**Author's Note:**

> 片段灭文法  
> 第二人称  
> 一发完

你坐在电脑前，满意地拍了拍手。

 

“良し①！终于完成了！”

 

看着屏幕上密密麻麻的文字，你不禁感叹自己的伟大。

 

_整整三十万字的四战同人啊！_

 

_我太自豪了呜呜呜~_

 

兀自高兴的你并没有发现身后空间的扭曲。

 

一张橘色漩涡面具漂浮在半空中。

 

“所以，这样的世界…有什么不好呢？”

**Author's Note:**

> ①日语，“好”


End file.
